Writer
by Morene
Summary: Akashi dan Kuroko, keduanya dipertemukan melalui karya tulisan mereka. Tanpa disadari, seutas benang merah telah menghubungkan keduanya sejak pertemuan pertama mereka. Au. Ooc. Akakuro.


Kuroko no Basuke belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Akakuro fanfiction

Au, Ooc, Setting in London

 **Writer**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

Jam di sudut ruangan menunjuk angka sebelas. Hari sudah larut malam, dan hampir semua penghuni apartemen tersebut sudah tertidur. Kecuali untuk yang masih bekerja lembur dan pulang dini hari nanti, mungkin.

Jari Kuroko bergerak lincah di atas _keyboard_ laptopnya yang berwarna putih. Pemuda itu sama sekali tidak terlihat mengantuk, dan itu hal yang wajar melihat secangkir kopi yang isinya hampir habis di sisi meja.

Kuroko Tetsuya, 21 tahun, mahasiswa Sastra, memiliki hobi menulis novel dan _di publish_ secara online.

Pemuda berambut biru muda itu menghela napas kecil. Ia berdiri dan melakukan peregangan. Sudah dua jam ia menulis kelanjutan novelnya. Kuroko memiliki jadwal kuliah yang padat, ditambah dengan urusan novel online miliknya yang banyak di tunggu. Kedua hal ini membuat Kuroko selalu kurang tidur hampir setiap hari.

Tapi ia tidak pernah mengeluh, karena kedua hal itu merupakan bagian favorit dari hidupnya.

Kuroko senang melihat bagaimana novelnya disukai banyak orang. Bagaimana komentar orang-orang terhadap tulisannya, dan bagaimana orang-orang memintanya untuk segera melanjutkan novel tersebut.

Ia kembali duduk dan menghadap layar laptop. Kuroko mengernyit ketika melihat sebuah e-mail ditujukan untuknya.

Segera dibukanya e-mail tersebut.

 _From: The Emperor_

 _Phantom, kau belum menyelesaikan kelanjutan ceritamu? Cepatlah sedikit, karena penggemarmu sudah menunggu. Penggemar tidak suka dibuat menunggu, saran dariku._

Kuroko tersenyum tipis melihat e-mail yang dikirim melalui web novel online-nya. The Emperor mengiriminya e-mail. Ia adalah salah satu penulis yang dikagumi Kuroko. Tulisannya sangat rapi dan nyaman dibaca. Pemilihan kata-katanya unik, tapi mudah dimengerti. Singkatnya, The Emperor adalah seorang senior dalam menulis novel online.

Kuroko masih ingat bagaimana ia pertama kali bertegur sapa dengan penulis yang dikaguminya itu. Saat itu Kuroko menemukan kesalahan penulisan tanda baca pada karya Emperor. Dengan modal keberanian, Kuroko mengiriminya e-mail dan memberitahu letak kesalahannya.

Tanpa diduga, Emperor membalas e-mail Kuroko dan berterima kasih. Semenjak itulah mereka sering bertukar e-mail. Kuroko selalu menyebut Emperor dengan sebutan 'Emperor-sama' dalam hatinya. Aneh memang, namun ia yang merupakan keturunan Jepang biasa menyebut orang yang dihormatinya dengan embel-embel 'sama'.

Sementara itu Emperor menyebut nama Kuroko 'Phantom'. Tentu saja karena nama pena Kuroko adalah The Phantom.

Namun setelah beberapa lama mereka saling bertukar e-mail, mereka tidak pernah menyinggung hal-hal pribadi seperti nama asli, tempat tinggal, umur, maupun sekolah. Obrolan mereka hanya sebatas mengenai karangan dan buku-buku saja.

Kuroko mengetik beberapa baris kalimat dengan cepat. Ia memandang puas jawabannya atas e-mail Emperor. _Terima kasih telah memberiku saran. Untunglah hari ini sudah kuselesaikan, sehingga nanti malam mungkin bisa ku update._

Melihat jarum jam yang saat itu menunjukan pukul dua belas malam, Kuroko memutuskan untuk mandi. Mandi tengah malam selalu menyenangkan untuknya, hanya saja ia harus berhati-hati agar tidak terkena masuk angin.

 _Untunglah besok hari libur_ , pikir Kuroko. Ia mengganti pakaiannya. _Kalau tidak mungkin aku tidak akan kuat pergi ke universitas besok._

Setelah menyelesaikan rutinitas mandi tengah malamnya, Kuroko mengamati layar laptop – berharap ada e-mail yang masuk. Harapan Kuroko terwujud, sebuah balasan dari Emperor menanti untuk dibaca.

"Aku tidak sabar ingin membaca kelanjutannya. Ceritamu itu menarik, seakan kau menuangkan seluruh pikiran dan perasaanmu. Membacanya aku jadi seperti melihat rupa dirimu," Kuroko membaca balasan Emperor untuknya.

"Sebenarnya Phantom, aku sedang berpikir. Bagaimana kalau kita bertemu? Ah tentu saja itu semua harus direncanakan. Kau tinggal dimana? Dekatkah dengan tempatku di London?"

Kuroko membaca e-mail tersebut berkali-kali. Ini tidak mungkin. Penulis yang dikaguminya mengajaknya bertemu? Kuroko saja tidak berani memimpikannya.

Lalu apa tadi katanya? Ia tinggal di London? Jadi selama ini ia masih satu kota dengan penulis idolanya. Sejak kapan dunia Kuroko menjadi sebegitu indah?

Tanpa ragu sedikitpun, Kuroko membalas ya. Ia lalu menanyakan beberapa hal seperti dimana mereka akan bertemu dan kapan.

Tersenyum karena jawaban Emperor, Kuroko lalu mematikan laptop miliknya. Mereka berjanji akan bertemu besok di sebuah café. Karena mereka berdua sama sekali tidak pernah bertemu secara langsung, maka mereka bertukar nomor handphone untuk memberitahu bagaimana penampilan mereka besok.

Kuroko menghempaskan dirinya di atas kasur. Sekarang ia hanya perlu beristirahat agar dapat bertemu dengan penulis idolanya esok hari.

* * *

Dengan berpakaian kemeja biru muda dan celana jeans, Kuroko memasuki café tempat mereka akan bertemu. Ia memandang sekeliling, mencari pemuda dengan rambut merah dan pakaian senada dengan rambutnya.

Dan Kuroko menemukannya. Pemuda itu sedang duduk di sudut café dengan posisi tangan menopang dagu. Ia tampak sedang melamun, dan sesegera mungkin Kuroko menghampirinya.

Pemuda itu – The Emperor – menatap Kuroko yang berdiri di hadapannya. "Kau Phantom?" tanyanya pelan namun tegas.

"Ya. Dan kau sendiri…Emperor?" balas Kuroko. Dilihatnya pemuda merah mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu salam kenal," ujar Kuroko. Nadanya tetap datar, yang merupakan salah satu ciri khasnya.

"Salam kenal, duduk saja," jawab pemuda itu. Suaranya terdengar memerintah.

Kuroko akhirnya duduk.

"Boleh kutahu siapa nama aslimu Phantom?" tanyanya.

Kuroko sudah menduga hal itu pasti ditanyakan. "Kuroko. Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Tetsuya ya."

Meskipun Kuroko mengangguk, dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya mengapa pemuda di hadapannya ini memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya. Padahal mereka baru saja bertemu. Apa memang seperti itu kebiasaannya?

"Kau sendiri?"

"Akashi Seijuro."

"Akashi-kun..boleh kupanggil begitu?" Akashi mengangguk.

Sebenarnya ada satu hal yang mereka berdua sadari semenjak pertama kali mereka bertatapan satu sama lain. Yaitu miripnya wajah mereka berdua. Dan entah mengapa rasanya mereka merasa tidak asing satu sama lain. Namun tidak ada yang berani menyinggung tentang hal itu.

"Kau orang Jepang bukan? Untuk apa tinggal di London, apa kau bersekolah disini?" tanya Akashi. Ia memesan secangkir kopi.

Kuroko mengangguk. "Aku memang kuliah disini. Akashi-kun?"

"Aku juga kuliah disini Tetsuya. Aku mengambil jurusan kedokteran," jawab Akashi. Kuroko tidak heran. Kebanyakan novel karya Akashi memang mengambil tema kedokteran. Dan tidak mungkin Akashi bisa menjelaskan dengan begitu detail jika ia sendiri tidak menguasai atau mempelajari tema tersebut.

Setelah beberapa lama mereka berkenalan, baru kali ini mereka menyinggung hal-hal pribadi. Dan keduanya tertarik untuk menyelidiki lebih dalam mengenai kehidupan yang lainnya.

Percakapan mereka terhenti ketika mendengar bunyi dering handphone. Akashi segera mengangkat panggilan untuknya.

"Maaf Tetsuya tapi aku harus pergi," Akashi memakai jaket putihnya. "Mari kita bertemu lain kali."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Akashi keluar dari café. Meninggalkan Kuroko yang tengah menatap kursi kosong di hadapannya.

Ia masih tidak sepenuhnya percaya kalau Emperor adalah pemuda yang usianya tidak jauh berbeda darinya. Jika dibandingkan, Kuroko merasa ia kalah jauh dengan idolanya tersebut. Dan setelah Kuroko melihat langsung seperti apa Emperor itu, Kuroko semakin mengaguminya.

Ia melirik ke arah jam café tersebut. _Sudah siang_ , pikirnya. Kuroko berdiri, lalu meninggalkan café tersebut. Tujuan selanjutnya adalah perpustakaan, karena ia harus mencari bahan untuk membuat tugas kuliahnya.

* * *

To be continued

* * *

A/N

Halo semuanya. Saya newbie di ffn dan ini merupakan fanfic pertama saya - juga di fandom ini. Karena itu saya berharap reader sekalian berkenan memberikan kritik dan saran. Terima kasih.

Morene


End file.
